Our Hands
by LuvEtrosChampionLightning
Summary: Lightning cant quite settle into a laid back life, after everything that has happened, she finds she cant just stop and relax like everyone else can do so easily. Lightning always had to be the grown up and serious.. if she carries on she could loose everyone, she just needs to realise... FangxLightning coming up with a possible SerahXVanille.see how it goes! M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Lightning's whole body ached after a long day training with new recruits, she wished she hadn't agreed to meet with the gang in Lebreaus' new bar she had opened. Lightning took the lift to her apartment.

_Not very often I don't take the stairs, but I think I'll need all the energy I can get for tonight_.

She walked along the corridor and sighed as she reached her apartment door, she stepped inside dropped her bags to the floor almost immediately, not taking more than three steps she noticed her answer machine flashing.

_Three guesses who's left me messages_.

She pushes play;

You have 3 new messages. New messages;

This message was left today at 13:37pm

HEY THERE SIS! UM SORRY, - LIGHT, SERAH WONT STOP TALKING ABOUT TONIGHTS PARTY AND REALLY THINKS YOU WONT TURN UP, I KNOW IM THE LAST PERSON YOU WANA HEAR RIGHT NOW BUT I HOPE SHES WRONG AND IM SURE YOU'LL WANA PROVE HER WRONG TOO, EVERYONES COMING, BE A NICE REUNION! ANYWAYS SPEAK TO YOU LATER.

_Ugh Snow... surprised he's my first message..._

This message was left today at 16:43pm

HEY SWEETNESS ITS BREAU! JUS LETTING YA KNOW PARTYS STARTING EARLIER THAN PLANNED, JUST TOO MANY PEOPLE STARTING TO HANG ABOUT AT THE DOOR! CANT TURN AWAY POTENTIAL REGULARS IF THEYRE THAT EAGER HAHA YOU KNOW ME LIGHT, ANYWHO IM RINGING AROUND EVERYONE TO GET THEM TO GET HERE ASAP SO WE CAN ALL GET THE PARTY STARTED! FIRST ROOUNDS ON ME! LATERS CHICK! LUV YA!

_Still nothing from Serah...wonder what's going on, maybe snow was right – she thinks ill not go, let everyone down.. _

This made lightning enter tense and deep thought, she's working twice as hard as she used to before the whole L'cie and fall of cocoon, Serah insisted that there was no need for her to be such a workaholic now, she lives with snow and has learnt to take care of herself after having her own journey with Noel, new addition to the family... Lightning and Serah had many of arguments about this and snow knew it..everyone was saying how she should take it easy for a while. But light had to keep herself busy all the time, she didn't like living alone, couldn't get used to life where here is nothing to do sometimes but to just sit and have time that is hers.

Lightning shook her head to stop thinking and pressed play for the final message.

This message was left today at 17:45pm

Hey Light, its me just got messages from Lebreau she said she's called you.. you wont be back from work yet but there's no need for you to pick Me and Snow up to take us to party as we planned, as soon as snow heard party was starting early everyone was wanting to get there as soon as, and with me not knowing what time you would be home I went ahead and booked us all a shuttle, you shouldn't drive Light, have some drinks with us.. don't be serious for once.. I hope to see you there sis, bye.

*BEEP* END OF MESSAGES

Serah sounded doubtful about Lightning's attendance... and this cut Lightning deep.

She knocked her head back eyes shut.."Serah..."

She then looked in the mirror on the wall... not to be serious... okay. Then looked at the clock;

18:40PM. _I guess id better hurry and get ready... Serah i'll be there soon._

**Lebreaus' bar.**

"C'mon Yuj, pull your weight! Im getting snowed under here!" Lebreau shouted across the bar to Yuj, the boy seemed to be making small talk with a girl Lebreau recognised as a small time model for a designer store.

"Hey, Breau! - call this service?! ha haha" Snow yelled above the bustle of the bar.

"Shut up Snow, if ya gunna complain get behind here and help until Macqui gets here!"

Snow weaved in and out of the crowd surrounding the bar and reached the end where Yuj and his customer were standing.

"Hey there Yuj, shouldn't you be working?" Snow rested his hand upon his shoulder and then looked at the girl, "he gets off at 11 if you wana hang around – have a good night and enjoy the bar – your next drink is on Yuj!"The girl giggled. Snow gave her his cheeky smile as he dragged Yuj away.

"Hey! I was scoring a girl there! Snow!" Yuj nudged snow with his elbow.

"Its opening night Yuj, Lebreau would have done worse than that if shed of got hold of you! At least what I done gives you a shot with the girl" Snow directed his gaze back to the girl, still sitting there smiling at Yuj and gave a shy wave. Yuj grinned and waved back.

Snow gave a soft chuckle "...so don't worry stud, okay? Now get your butt back to work! Macqui is on his way and I'm covering until he gets here."

The bustle around the bar died off after ten minutes of taking orders yelled at them as the loud music kicked in. Macqui Then came rushing in,

"The Main star has arrived!" He shouted, "time to put in my practise with making cocktails to good use!"

Taking an order for a cocktail Macqui instantly got stuck in to show off his skills, the crowd was in uproar, cheering him on.

Snow was finally free to join the others again. "see ya on the other side guuys" With the thumbs up in the air.

Snow approached the booth where everyone had gathered greeted everyone

"Hey guys -sorry had to lend Lebreau a hand at the bar... where Serah?"

Looking around at everyones faces seeing them not being confident where she had gone, until his gaze met Hopes'

"Shes gone outside with Vanille, keeping an eye out for Light." Hope smiled.

"Still no Light then huh...Surely shell be on her way by now"

"Snow!" Snow looked back at the bar, seeing Fang waving him over.

"Hi Fang! How you be-"

"Enough chatter, more drinkin'! what ya havin hero?" Fang smiled at Lebreau who was patiently waiting for her order. Snow noticed Lebreaus actions whenever Fang was around.. Not that he dared to mention anything even to Serah but he could see how Lebreau was around Serah and her sister also and to be honest made him uneasy thinking to leave her alone with any of them, as much as he liked Lebreau and had been good friends with her, when that departnent is concerned he wouldnt want to risk it.

A hand flashed infront of his eyes, snapping him out of the train of thought "Wake up Hero! whats your order?!"

"Oh, shot of whiskey please Fang, as long as you let me get the next round." Snow waited and helped Fang collect drinks and take to table. Once placed he turned for the door to find Sazh behind him shaking his head

"Sit down and have ya drink Snow, Serahs fine outside. Evrybodys running around and we arranged this a month ago and we've hardly spoken to each other!Leave the Girls to it, trust me – being the old man at the table you gotta listen to me when it comes to that."

Hope and Noel Laughed, Snow laughed and added "is that so? Old man?"

Outside the bar was a small patio where Serah an d Vanille sit chatting. Fang comes up with drinks.

"Here ya go Ladies,"

"Thanks Fang, ill get you a round when I get paid, sorry I have nothing at the moment"

"Dont worry about it darlin', main thin is were all here" Fang gave Serah a reassuring smile.

"Not everyone is here... you know I really wanted to NOT doubt shed come.. but I do and more time passes and she isnt here I know that she isn't coming."

Vanille put an arm around her, setting her drink down. "Heey lets not have any negativeness.. its early yet!"

Serah looked at the clock tower across the road. 19:45. "Maybe.. she has time still, but I got everyone together and made all the plans and everyone is here before my sister, I mean it makes me mad enough when she doesn't turn up to our house when we've invited Yuj Macqui Gadot and Lebreau, but to do this with everyone else.. it hurts. And I don't think she sees it."

Fang paced forward to the roadside.. looked up and down the street.

She turned and shrugged "No sign.. Vanille take Serah inside,I know Snows nattering and feels bad for leaving to help at the bar, I'll wait here and keep watch."

Vanille nodded "Yeah cm'on serah, stop worrying. Me and Fang know Light will come. Now lets go and party!" Serah was picked up and Vanille took her hand as they headed inside.

Fang sighed. She watched the two girls disappear further into the bar. Footsteps approached the pavement on the roadside just where shed been stood.

"Time d'ya call this? Lightning?" Fang turned to face Lightning. But had to do a double take – not accustomed to seeing the stoic soldier in attire such as what she was wearing now;knee high boots, flat which was so lightning, dark blue jeans that hugged to her legs so well with a white tshirt and waistcoat. Fang was rendered speechless with the sight.

"I call it I came as soon as I could, Nice to see you too Fang" Fang snapped out of her daze.

"I was this close to callin' ya Light, I know its not late but Serahs been sat out here since me n Vanille arrived just watching for ya..." Fang saw Lighting wince at her mentioning Serah "But hey, its good to see you again Light, glad your here"

"I feel bad enough as it is Fang, I got over run at work I got home got ready and came, bare in mind I walked... I know somethings wrong with Serah and I intend to find that out"

"Try being around more of'n then sunshine, now that's all I'll say, now let me get you a drink, follow me an i'll take you to everyone"

Lightning followed Fang through the bar, looking around noticing the number of customers that crowded around the bar, this being the first night for the bar, it was certain that this bar will do well . _Wow quite the turn out for opening night, Lebreaus done well, I just hope Serah is okay I will make it better, 2 weeks left with the new recruits and then i'll cut hours down._

Fang turned into a booth and put her hand up "Look what I found lurkin outside guys!" She then stepped aside and Lightning entered the booth

"Sorry I'm late." The whole gang cheered, Noel and Snow giving a whistle

"Now let the real party start – full attendance we are good to go!" Snow stood to his feet.

"I'm heading to the bar – time to start on the pitchers!" Fang shook her head

"No you don't. This rounds mine" Lightning caught eye contact with Fang who winked and gave a cheeky grin as she took a seat next to Vanille and Serah.

Vanille screeched which made Lighting jump, surprised at the reception she was getting, "How much has everyone had to drink?"

Vanille giggled not much just happy to have everyone togetha again! Right Serah?"

"Yeah, this is nice. Im so glad you came Lightning."

"We all are, good to see you soldier gurl" Sazh raised his glass to Lighting and drank the last drop from his glass.

"Good to see you too Sazh" Lightning smiled, Maybe she could let her hair down just for one night, and who knows, maybe she could manage a few more nights like this more often.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning woke up to the chatter coming from her kitchen. As she attempted to move she found the room tilt and sway violently with just a subtle motion she made.

_What was I thinking.._

A pause along with a deep breath and Lightning sat up in her bed and scooted to put her feet on the cool wooden floor beside her bed. She sat for a few minutes just readying herself to stand, trying to hear whos voices were coming from downstairs, one which was definitely the clearest was Snow...

_Even when he tries he can't be quiet.. If he's here then that means Serah must be here._

Lightning's pause for thought was soon interrupted by a sudden burning sensation in her stomach, somehow she managed to pick herself up and stumble into her bathroom and found herself with her head hungover the toilet. The amount that she had produced threw Lightning as she cannot understand what had driven her to drink so much the night before, moments later her stomach and back were aching after all the wrenching. She rested herself against the wall to the side of the toilet, didn't think she was ready to leave this room just yet.

Lightning had zoned out, she never felt so drained before.. then snapped out if it as a soft voice came from the doorway.

"Hey... I heard the noise and brought you some water and tablets.. silly thing to ask but how are you feeling?" Serah stepped beside her and crouched passing her the painkillers followed by the glass of water.

Lightning took the tablets and looked up at Serah and couldn't help thinking how much she feels she had let her sister down, how ending up hungover was no way for an older sister to be, not setting a good example.

Serah noticed Lightning looking upset with herself and smiled "As good as that huh? Well at least we all had a good time, I've got to say it was nice seeing my sister let her hair down and relax"

Lighting, hearing these words immediately brought her eyes up to meet Serahs,

"Maybe...that is the case.. but Serah. I'm sorry... I cant..." She trailed off. Serah giggled.

"C'mon, lets get you standing, take you downstairs, Snows cooking food Fang and Vanille brought."

Lightning was lifted to her feet, the foul taste lingering in her mouth she stood over the sink, looking to Serah behind her in the mirror.

"I'll wash up and be right down, not a good taste in my mouth to even think of putting food in there.."

"Sure?" Lightning nodded "Okay take it steady... and Light?... I love you, thank you for making the effort last night, it means alot" Serah gave her sister a peck on the cheek and went downstairs.

Those words made Lightning take a new perspective on her current condition.. maybe next time she shouldn't overdo it so much with the drinks, nerves wouldn't effect her so badly.

Light's Kitchen.

Snow was stood over the counter chopping and dicing Gorgonscopid steaks that was curtosy of Fang.

"Woah Fang this is a decent cut of an animal!" he held a steak up in the air infront of Fang who was sitting across from him at the breakfast bar.

"You bet'cha it is! Only the finest for our family – right Vanille?" She enthused looking over her shoulder to Vanille who was sat on the couch reading one of Lightning's weapon magazines. Vanille nodded with even more enthusiasm "Our treat too of course – I expect Light would insist on giving us the money but we wont take it!" she stood, placing the magazine exactly how she found it on the coffee table and headed over to the kitchen area.

Serah entered "Lightning will be down after shes washed up, her portion will only need be a small size Snow, shes feeling … a little fragile and doesn't seem ready to face a full meal."

Fang and Snow both scoffed. "A little fragile? Well I aint surprised with how she was knockin em back last night.. " Fang smirked.

Vanille giggled "Well you were more than happy to bur her drinks , Fang"

"Yeah, she was my sister again.. the real Light was shown to us.. but guys lets try not to talk too much about how she was last night okay?"

The trio nodded and silence fell in the room as Lightning stood in the hallway.

"Bout time Sunshine, I hope your hungry" Fang had an unusually more mischevous than normal grin slapped across her face. It wound lightning up just at the sight,

"I'm not in the mood for your crap Fang." She snapped as she sat on the stool next to Fang.

Lightning looked at the table, if she could keep her gaze at Fang she would of seen her go to say yet another remark but was stopped by a glare thrown in her direction from both Serah and Vanille. Fang huffed and looked to Snow.

"Y'know I could dice the steaks a lot quicker.."

"But this is a real mans job handling the meat while the women tend to the vegetables" he aimed a grin at Serah who wasn't looking in his direction but was looking out the window.

"Ya got ta be kiddin' me... I bet I'm a lot more skilled than you are mate.. move aside"

"No way, I got this!" Fangs hands now on her hips, Snow was really stubborn and hated to think a woman was better at something than him, Fang being the one to show him up back when they were all L'Cie – the strongest second to Lightning and better Sentinel than Snow.

"I wont be askin again Snow...C'mon were all starvin ere and Sunshine looks like she'll collapse if we don't feed her!"

"Aw, does Fang the fearless hunter have a heart? Ya know I bet I cou-..."

"Just move and let Fang do it Snow!" Lightning banged her hands on the counter. "Honestly Snow you are such a child sometimes...MOST times, I don't know how Serah puts up with it"

"OK I get it" Snow surrendered the knife to Fang and left the kitchen. "I need a smoke, I'll be outside, Call me on my cell when its ready."

"Hey Snow ya could sort the vegetables..." Fang pointed to the chopping board and gave Snow a grin to try and save the awkward atmosphere just created. But Snow was having none of it.

"Yeah very funny Fang.. call my cell when its ready" And with that he stormed out of the apartment.

The next hour was a quiet one, not anybody making conversation, Serah and Vanille were on the balcony outside chatting but Lightning couldn't hear with the high density glass she had fitted for the purpose of blocking any sort of noise made inside or outside. It was very handy - but in cases like this, frustrating, why is it that they had to go outside and talk?

Ten minutes later, the silence was broken, "This wont be long before its ready to serve.. reckon someone better call the man of the outfit to the dinner table.."

"Yeah.. it smells beautiful Fang.. getting my appetite back just by sitting here watching and smelling the food." Lightning turned on the stool to face the balcony and saw Serah holding her cell and leering at the screen. She then watched as her sister appeared to wipe tears as she stood and came back inside.

"Snows not coming.. he said to share his portion between us." Vanille stepped inside rushing to close the door behind her.

"Serah..." Light looked to her sister, trying to study and get an answer from her.. she saw pain in her eyes.. Fang sat plates on the table, noticed both Farrons were tense with emotion. Lightning holding back what she really wanted to say – no doubt about leaving Snow to it and hes not good enough for her sister and how much he's an asshole. But she was holding that back, seeing and knowing Serrah was hurting enough now for some reason. And Serah had tears in her eyes, Fang saw that she was putting a lot of energy into holding it all back, whatever IT was, that is one way the Farrons were noticeably related.

"Whats he said?" Lightning quizzed.

"He's just not coming okay!? now just leave it be alright. I'm fine. Lets enjoy this meal, Fang, Vanille thank you.. this looks gorgeous Fang!" Serah grabbed her knife and fork and tucked in feverishly.

The Meal passed by with not a single conversation except for the odd compliment to the chef and passing condiments between each other, the women then parked on the couch and chair in front of the TV.

Serah leant on Lightnings shoulder. "Can I sleep here tonight sis?"

All eyes were on Serah at that moment, "Of course, you know you can anytime Serah"

Lightning kissed her sisters forehead and looked over at Fang and Vanille, both smiling back at her and Serah, Lightings hangover now forgotten about, she had to make sure Serah was alright.


	3. Chapter 3 Something doesn't feel right

**So guys, I thought id start this next bit in Snows POV, it will then go onto the original story. Enjoy ^.^**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snow stormed out of the apartment building and let out a big sigh as he looked back towards what was Lightnings balcony, "Women" he exclaimed.

His hand shuffled in his pockets searching for his matches.._ Now where are..._

"Fuck!" Snows scream startled a man who was walking his dog as he threw the roll-ups to the ground, the man gave a little cough to show his disapproval, which prompted an apology from Snow.

"Bad day hero?" The man smiled as Snow looked at him puzzled.

"Sorry I recognise you from your l'cie days, you and your friends were all over the news" The man picked up Snows discarded cigarettes and offered him a lighter, "Here, take this..you can keep it, I have plenty at home"

Snow accepted the lighter and smiled at the man while he petted his dog,

"Whats eatin ya son? Lady trouble?"

Snow sighed looking back up at the apartment building while lighting his much needed cigarette. "Yeah, you could say that"

"Well seems like your doing the right thing, getting some air – cool off time, trust me I've learnt that sometimes all a woman needs is time to herself every once in a while. Good for both of you"

Snow took a long drag, "Maybe that's where I'm goin' wrong"

"Now don't get bogged down with what I just said, Oh I should learn to keep my mouth shut – ignore my rambling son, your life I'm sure you don't regret a thing, now I better quit yabberin n get on home to my wife – she'll be wondering what's keeping me"

"Thanks for the light, your a lifesaver"

The man chuckled "No, I'm not, you are, its the least I could do for a man who saved us all! I'm sure you will sort it with your girl. It was nice meeting you Sir!"

Snow waved the man goodbye and wandered down the street towards a small park where he sat ontop of a climbing frame.

Snow sat and thought bout what the guy had said, it wasn't anything that hadn't crossed his mind.. But he decided to text serah

_/I think I need a breather tonite babe, il leave you lady's to your lunch, gadot text me so goin to join him for a round of cards, I know fang would love to have my share, il see you later xox ur hero _/

Hoping that will soften things up Snow lights another cig with what remains of the other /not usually a chain smoker but when needs must/ Snow wandered back through the park and up the main street towards the centre square...

Morning after- Lights Apartment

Lightning was up first and snook out of her room and left Serah to rest a while _she's been cryin in the night, silly girl thinkin I didn't know_ Lightning but the TV on quiet as she made herself a small portion of toasted bread and some tea the sat on the couch to watch the latest documentary on Pulsian way of Life.

She sat and watched the programme and as she saw actors play the parts of clan leaders and hunters being prized for their skills and the way that Pulsian natives threw parties and seeing the actors play the part of the natives drinking brought some images into Lights mind that startled her.

xxxxx**FLASHBACK**xxxxx

Sazh slammed his empty glass to the table. "So whats your drink soldier gurl? Once the pitchers get here I'll be getting the next round"

Light shuffled around for her purse and went to insist to pay. Vanille slapped Lights hand and grabbed her purse "Nu-uh! - Put that away missy, the man offers to buy u a drink you accept!" Lightning looked and matched Vanilles gaze, her eyes looking serious at first and then switched as she made a cheeky grin "I'm not gonna ask" Lightning nodded and put the purse away.

"As long as I can buy a round for everyone later then" Serah smiled at Lightning, Lightning paused thinking it had been a while since her sister had smiled at her this way, and that it had been a long time she had spent any down time with her sister or at all for that matter.

Snow put his arm around Serah "I told ya she'd come baby" as he went to kiss Serah, Lightning butted in "Hey Snow" He rolled his eyes and looked towards Lightning, who leant her head in direction of the bar "Think Fang needs your help"

Snow sat up and looked at Fang who looked to have been trying to get his attention for a while, waving her hands up and down. "Oh man, shes gunna be pissed at me, I'll be right back babe" As soon as Snow left Serah sighed, Hope noticed and gave her a little nudge that prompted a smile.

_What isn't she telling me?_

"TA-DAH! Now its party time!" Fang sat 4 pitchers on the table, two different kinds, Snow followed with another two pitchers of another flavour along with glasses. "We're off to a good start gang!" Snow handed out the glasses across the table, Fang stood and watched as everyone but Lightning looked excited, Lightning looked concerned. After pouring out each person a glass Fang scooted in next to Vanille which left Snow to take the only seat he could next to Sazh. Again Fang noticed Lightning examining the beverage set down in front of her, "Hey Light," She leaned across Vanille "Stop Ova-thinkin' n celebrate with your family" Vanille giggled as her fellow Oerban sat back and lifted her glass to Lightning.

"Its good stuff! Drink it up!" She cheered. "To family! And sticking together to the end – and beyond what seems the end to walk into a new age" Fang raised her glass high into the centre where everyone clinked glasses

"TO FAMILY"

As everyone drank from their glasses all eyes seemed to be on Lightning, She took a cautious sip at first, to get a taste of the alcohol, _This tastes so sweet, its like theres barely any alcohol in this at all.._

Lightning then tipped the glass back and drank like it was nothing but water, Both Noel and Hopes faces dropped at the sight of the soldiers take to alcohol. Snow laughed at the two matching faces "Now the partys on! More..." he poured more into Lightning's glass "This isn't so bad is it Light?" Lightning glared at Snow "I am enjoying myself, yeah" Snow soon quietened down as he found both the Farron sisters were casting him a look that could mute a Behemoth.

The group chatted amongst themselves for an hour or so more, The pitchers not lasting long at all, Lightning stood and all eyes fell on her as she swayed, her share of the pitchers was a lot more than what everyone else had. _I should take it easy for a bit, guess they're excited by me being here_ . Fang stood up to let her out and held her arm out as if to offer support incase she were to sway and loose her footing "I'll come help you with the drinks Sunshine, don't want my glass 'alf empty by the time it gets ta me!" she chuckled. Lightning smiled at her, "Um, thanks. Okay now whats everybody having?"

Everyone shouted same again or surprise me in Noel and Snows case, Lightning was startled by the orders, she had no idea what everyone drank, realising this Fang put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I know what they'll be havin', lets get to the bar before another rush starts!"

M_aybe I should make the effort more often then at least id know what drinks to buy..._ She followed Fang to the bar, it was still busy but not as intense or packed as it was when she first arrived and getting to the bar was easier than it would have been a couple of hours ago. Fang squeezed in a space at the front of the bar and made room for Light to get in beside her, the people crowding around the bar were not ordering, just sitting with drinks in hand, Lebreau was at the top of the bar serving, she waved, signalling she wouldn't be long.

Fang leant over the bar, getting a look at the bottles that were on show. Lightning followed her gaze to the spirits that were on the shelf. "What is it you're having, Fang?" Fang stood back up and sighed "Y'know I kinda fancy a few shots? How'd you like to have some with me and get a real party goin'?" Lightning looked across to the shelf, "I wouldnt...know what to have" Fangs eyebrows hit the top of her forehead, "What? ...ya tellin' me you've never had a propa drink before? Geez Light where were you hiding -" Fangs speech cut short by Lightning cold stare, "Ahh, yeah – sorry Light, I wont let myself forget again. Guess this makes me responsible for your first propa drink! You got some catching up t'do girl!" Fang grinned.

Lebreau appeared infront of the two women "Well if it isn't the star of the night! Good to see you Light!" Lightning smiled "Good to see you too 'Breau, its my round, but I'm a lil new at this, Fang has the order" . "Thats right, everyone back there is having their usual... and we haven't decided on what well be havin'" Fang and Lebreau looked at Lightning and smiled, Lebreau giggled at the expression on Lightnings face as she looked around the bar at the drinks on display.

"You look like a lost sheep Light, cute. Now what is it you're drinking?" Lightning looked past Lebreaus to the shelf behind her, _I am out of my depth here... _

Fang slammed a leaflet down infront of Lebreau; "Give us the Eidolon Smashers please!" Lebreau looked at Fang and then Lightning "Thats pretty hardcore Fang are you sure?" Lightning picked up the leaflet that Fang had been looking at;

** EIDOLON SMASHERS ! 6 SHOTS, EACH INSPIRED BY YOUR FAVOURITE EIDOLONS!**

**BLUE SHIVAS , GOLDEN FORTRESS, FLORAL BLADE, PYRO MOTORHOG, PURPLE FLARE & PULSIAN RAINBOWS** **NOW ON OFFER FOR 15GIL! **

"I'm not sure about this Fang" Lightning placed the leaflet in the stand on the bar.

"Arr C'mon Light live a lil! Lebreau that's our order" Fang gave Lebreau a thumbs up and Lebreau nodded. "Okay I'll be right back ! Yuj will take everyones drinks to the table, you guys wait right there"

Fang sat on the stool and swung from side to side as they waited for the drinks, "So what ya been doin' wit yaself Light?" Lightning sat on the other stool, "Just work, training up new security recruits and its been hard work drilling it into them, some of them don't have their hearts in it"

Lightning leant on the bar and read a cocktail menu, Fang rested her head on her hands .

"Huh, that sounds like that would really get on my wick, nothing worse than a bunch o kids that don't have a clue n ain't willing to learn!" Lightning sat the menu down and looked to be staring into space, "Argh look what ya done, ya need to not be so serious all the time, all work and no play kind o girl aint ya? Well, t'night you let ya hair down okay?"

"Okay." Lightning gave a smile to Fang, one that was obviously a serious effort to pull. "Alright then ladies!"Lebreau sat a tray of 12 shots in front of them both. "Enjoy and don't be coming to kill me cause you're hungover badly! Ciao!"

Lightnings eyes grew wide at the bright colours of the drinks infront of her, "I didn't buy them for you t' gawk at" Fang chuckled, she picked up the floral pink shot glass and handed it to Lightning. "Since these were inspired by none other than our beloved Eidolons, Why don't we each start with our own?" Lightning nodded "Sounds like a plan". Fang lifted her glass to Lightning's, "Down in one gulp, 3, 2... 1- Go!" Lightning tilted her head back and drank the shot, expected the worst but was surprised that it didn't burn and the flavor was quite sweet. Fangs reaction to her shot, however, was quite different. "Garrr! phwoo! Well, that really does remind me of Bahamut!" she chuckled as she coughed. "Alright! Now we have each others, yours didn't seem too bad, you had it easy this time!"

Back at the table Sazh and Snow were both watching the two women at the bar. "Well, those two seem to be getting along well, can't make up my mind whether that's a good or bad thing yet..." Snow gulped from his glass, "Me neither, though I sway more towards the whole 'calm before the storm' theory"

xxxxxx **KKLLANNKK!**

Lightning jumped awake and ended up standing on the sofa facing the kitchen, her sister was knelt ontop of the counter reaching for the frying pan that was hanging from the rack, froze in position now some pans had come loose and fallen. Lightning relaxed and her sister pouted."So-sorry"

Lighting walked into the kitchen and flipped a switch that lowered the rack "Its okay Serah, I drifted off." Her sister giggled, "I'm not surprised, you _were_ watching a documentary – and you don't do documentaries, I came down and saw you snoozing so I thought to cook you a lil something for when you woke up.."

"I'm not that hungry, Serah. But thanks" Lightning opened the fridge and taking a bottle of water. "You feeling better than you did yesterday?" Serah asked. Lightning took a drink and set the bottle down. "I'm a lot better, cant remember much of that night though, last thing a can remember is drinking shots with Fang at the bar, the rest is blurry..." Serah saw her sister looking at her, searching for a response, an answer like her sister wanted the gaps filling in. Serah tried not to show her sisters gaze was making her feel uneasy. "You had a good night, we all did. Sometimes we drink just that little bit too much that makes our memory fuzzy, no need to worry Light...anyway I'm gunna go get changed, I said I'd meet Vanille for lunch in a couple of hours" Lightning nodded and watched her sister as she exited the room, _what is with her lately? All this with Snow, she even blows hot and cold with me...like just now, going to make me some breakfast and then making out she has to rush off.. I get the feeling Vanille will know more about whats going on with her than I do. But what is it.._

Lightning sat for a while enjoying the little bit of peace, only noise was her sister pottering around upstairs, she could tell now that her sister was using the shower. The sound of Lightnings cell phone was coming from upstairs, "Dammit.. who would that be?" She ran upstairs to her room where her phone was on her bedside table, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID: Fang. "Hello?"

"Morning there Sunshine! Listen I need you help with something, is Serah with you?"

"Don't call me that.. and yeah shes here but she's leaving soon, said shes meeting with Vanille.. whats up?"

"Back to your usual self then? Ha, thought as much, listen, ring me back after Serahs gone, then I'll come over, best to speak in person"

"Okay, I'll call you back" the call was brief and the urgency in Fangs voice made Lightning feel uneasy, the fact she mentioned Serah didn't help matters. She put her phone in her pocket and went back downstairs and sat infront of the TV, this time making sure she had the news channel on, that way she wasn't likely to fall asleep. Half an hour later Serah came downstairs, "Okay Light I'm going, I'll call you later" she gave he sister a brief hug as she was sat on the sofa and hurried out the door.

Lightning hit call back, the phone barely rang once "Bloody Hell Light! was beginning to think you'd forgotten!"

"Cut me some slack, she's JUST this second left my apartment – do you mind telling me what's going on now?"

"Woo, simmer down there, your more cranky than usual, I'm already on my way over"

"You what?!"

"Now now, I'd thought you'd forgotten and I couldn't wait much longer, Its Snow... look I'll be about ten minutes, hang fire and I'll tell ya everything. Alright?" Lightning sighed "Alright.. see you soon"

_Now what has got Fang all riled up? Somethings going on, and I have a bad feeling about this._


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning paced up and down her hallway... _what is it that Fang has the urgent need to speak to me about?_

She leans against the wall just by the door as she sighs "What could it be..." she looks outside hearing footsteps along the pavement and opens the door, Fang was already in motion to knock and stops shocked at the door being already wide open.

"Woah. Lightning! How'd ya know it was me?" Fang grins as she steps inside, Lightning closes and locks the door behind her.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else, Fang." Lightning walked passed Fang and got a drink from the fridge. Fang followed, eyes looking around admiring the cleanliness and tidiness, it really was Lightning's home. Fang was soon drawn out of her thoughts as she was greeted by Lightnings impatient and cold stare.

"You came here to tell me what's happening with Snow..." Lights voice was stern and she took her drink and sat down on the sofa.

"Yer, that's right... him and Serah are kinda going through a rocky patch, I'm sure you've noticed..."

Fang noticed from Lightings puzzled look, that she was trying to work it out in her own mind.

"You havent noticed?" Fang shook her head, "Honestly Light.. no wonder your sister has become so close to Vanille"

"I have been at work a lot so I haven't had much time to see her, I speak to her over the phone whenever possible - "

"But thats not enough sometimes, the girl needed someone there for her..." Fang realised she had raised her voice and paused.

Lightning sighed and drank from the bottle of juice "I know that- Fang, now why don't you just cut the crap and tell me what's going on?" Lightning gestured for Fang to take a seat at the table with her.

"Cheers, well I guess since ya haven't noticed the distance that's grown between those two that makes it harder for me to explain the situation..." Fang sighed and rubbed her temples trying to figure out where to start.

"Snow came to my place, Vanille was there but he didn't know, he... was drunk, he had apparently had a fall out with Serah after she had asked for some... space an-"

"How long ago was this?" Lightning jumped in, her eyes cold on Fang, reading into Fangs nerves and awkward body language. Fang took a breath while thinking;

"Hhhmmm about... 2 weeks ago now, it was my fault for pushing for us all to have our get together at the bar, she had her heart set on it jus' being us girls, but then Vanille told Hope... and then of course Snow was automatically in on it and that developed into the other night, think you being there made it so much better" Fang took another breath, nervous Lightnings eyes reading her every gesture and movement.

"Serah is lost... and she's in conflict with herself, Me and Vanille have been there for her best we can.. but now I'm at a loss of what's best to do with Snow, instead of leaving Serah be, he's taken to the bottle and now.." Fang paused, stuck for the words.

Lightning sighed and rolled her eyes, "...He's smothering her with messages..."

"How'd ya know that?" Fang was caught off guard.

"I'm her sister... he's left a couple of slurred messages on our answering machine, I deleted them of course... and Serahs reaction when her phone beeps with a text she doesn't glow like she used to, she talks more about meeting up with Vanille now than she mentions Snow... "

"So it seems I wasted my time comin' here eh? You got it all figured out Sunshine.." Fang tried to get a smile out of Lightning, but she was looking out of the window.

"No.. you haven't wasted your time Fang.. I don't have it figured out at all.. thats the conclusion I drew up from what you've said and what I have known.. which is nothing.." she sighed and looked back at Fang.

"So... what shall we do with Snow?" Fang said, still looking lost, Lightning stood and walked towards the fridge. "I don't know.. its between him and Serah... only thing I can think is to go and knock some sense into that bonehead of his.. where can we find him?"

Fang laughed, "I have tried talking to him Light, he just shrugged me off and didn't listen to me.. he's always drunk, when he's near sober he's too hungover to face a conversation.."

Light turned to Fang, actually displaying a playful smile that made Fang jump when she spoke, "Well.. maybe that's cause you were too soft on him.. I'll call Breau"

"I am not soft!" Fang stood in her defense.

Light smiled yet again at her reaction as the phone rang.. and rang..

"Lightning! Thank the goddess its you calling! I need you down here ASAP Snows helping himself to our stores! He's already hit Yuj for being in his way – I don't-"

"Me and Fang will be there as soon as we can, stay out of his way!" Lightning ended the call and Fang looked worried.

"Snow?"

"Yeah, we gotta get down to the Bar – now" Lightning marched out, Fang following close behind her, Light jumped on her Motorcycle and started it up, Fang jumped on behind her. And looked around.

"No helmets?!" Fang yelped in disbelief

"No time they're locked in the pantry, just hold on!" Light kicked the braked off and revved the engine, Fangs automatic reaction was to hold on tight...very tight!

Lightning's driving was infamous for being that of a racer, no matter what vehicle it was, and Fang knew it, she held her arms around Lightnings waist and clasped her hands together so tightly her arms hurt, luckily with how fast Lightning went the journey was not a lengthy one, the Motorcycle skidded to a stop and Fang jumped off. She had been known to love a motorcycle ride, but on her own Bike, plus being anyone elses passenger would have been no problem, but Lightning – drove angry – in the bad sense.

"You ran two red lights..." Fang heaved for a breath as Lightning parked the bike by the door.

"You loved it – C'mon lets get in there" Lightning stepped toward the bar entrance and she heard a loud crash – she darted through the door.

"Yoouu aarrrrrghhh NOT my muthhha Breau!" Snow was laying in the middle of a table he had crushed with his own weight – half a bottle of whiskey in his lap.

Fang came in behind Lightning and tried not to laugh at the sight of the self acclaimed hero sprawled out in the middle of the floor – stained pants, from wetting himself and what looked to be gravy stains down his shirt. Lightning was not the least bit amused, her face was stone cold again, she was frozen in disgust.

Lebreau came into the bar with Snows bags and threw them at him "SNOW! You need to sort yourself out! I CANNOT HAVE YOU HERE LIKE THIS!"

Lightning started towards Snow and grabbing his collar and pulled him up to his feet, he blinked hard as though checking it was right what he saw, he belched as he tried to speak "LLL..Light-?"

Light flinched at the stench of alcohol on the Large oafs breath, made worse when he belched in her face – she let go and stepped back.

"Yeah that's right – What the hell are you doing?" Light grabbed a chair and put it infront of Snow, He stumbled and sat infront of her, cradling his head "I.. need a drink.." Fang picked his half bottle of whiskey and waved it in the air "No-no, ya not having anymore o this! Ya need to sober up a lil before ya need to even touch a drop" Fang sat on a barstool and poured some of the bourbon into a glass.

Lightning held Snow in place by his shoulder "You're staying put till you tell me why you think its acceptable to get yourself in this state.. you think this is going to help anyone? Think Serah would want a man like this?" Snows eyes dropped down to the floor. Lightning clenched her fist in frustration at his passive reaction.

"You think THIS helps your situation? You think I will accept THIS BEHAVIOUR? Nevermind Serah.. I am not having this.."

"This is nothing to do with you! OR FANG!" Snow stands but holds onto the chair for balance.

Then he is taken aback by the sting of Lightning's fist on his cheek.

"Serah is my SISTER! Of course it has to do with me! I was stupid to even THINK to come here and give you a chance to stop this...and hey – When a girl wants space it ISNT the end of a relationship.. but I think now.. seeing you like this, I know Serah is better without you!" Lightnings voice filled with emotion, the bar now fell silent, Fang and Lebreau froze at the bar. Snow attempted to speak in his defence but fell back to the floor

"Don't bother – pray I do not see you in THIS bar again, just do one thing, for Serah AND yourself... stay off the drink" Lightnings words spoken with care, she did care for Snow and what pained him, but enough was enough. Lightning marched out of the bar, Fang gulped the whiskey shot and headed after her.

Snow had tears falling but he wiped them off and carefully stood to his feet, "Light..." He stumbled and walked to his bags. "Lebreau.. call me a taxi.. please"

Lebreau helped him onto a barstool "hey.. you can stay here as long as you don't drink.. I was mad that you wasn't listening to me..at least sort out where to go..". She held a cold towel to Snows cheek.

Snow flinched "Argh... I can stay with Gadot...he knows..he's offered I just stayed here because..Serah.."

Lebreau sighed as picked up the phone to call a taxi. "The taxi will be here in ten minutes sweetie.." she then returned to Snows side and put her hand to hold his chin up "Just don't take to the bottle when things are looking down, 'kay?" Snow looked at Lebreaus goofy grin and that never failed to get him smiling, and she knew it.

"Okay, you got a deal, thanks Breau.. and I'm sorry.. I will sort myself out, I promise" Snow felt guilty for how he had acted towards his friends, and how ashamed that Lightning had come to try and knock some sense into him, and he blew it. He knew that now he was going to have to step back and look at the bigger picture. Deep down he felt lost without someone or something to fight for. The taxi arrived quicker than expected, Lebreau grabbed his bags and they walked to the taxi.

"I've taken care of the fare, its a long way to Gadots place... you call me when you get there alright?!" Lebreau insisted as she threw the bags into the trunk before closing it. Snow laughed as he walked around and got in the taxi "I wouldn't dream of forgetting! Speak to you soon."

The Taxi revved and drove off, Lebreau stood and waved him off before running back inside to tidy up the mess, Yuj was stood behind the bar polishing glasses.

"Are you okay?"

Yuj smiled and laughed lightly, "Yeah, he's given me worse than that before... when he's sober he packs more of a punch.. it'll bruise, but I'm fine"

Lebreau sighed and started to pick up pieces of table from the floor "Yuj can you help me with this? We open in just over two hours.. the glasses can wait"

****  
Lightning and Fang were now back at Lightnings place, Lightning was agitated, as soon as she got back she had been pacing and not being still for more than ten seconds, Fang was awkwardly standing in the hall.

"You just gunna stand there?"

Fang snapped out of deep thought and looked as Lightning was standing by the kitchen door.

"Sorry Light, ya seemed to be a lil steaming mad so I was giving you space.." Fang started walking towards Lightning

"I don't have any problems with you "Fang, there's a bottle of whiskey in here with our name on it"

The both entered the kitchen and sat down. Fang Smiled at the shot of whiskey set infront of her, "Are ya sure you're okay? Alcohol at this time of day?

"I am fine, that idiot just winds me up, after I was actually starting to like him, and be happy for him and Serah, he blows it.. such a waste of my time" Lightning sighs and drinks the shot of whiskey, coughing still not used to the burn of alcohol.

"Alcohol just makes sense right now... to relax"

Fang drank her shot and smiles at Lightning, "Glad you're finally letting ya hair down Sunshine, I wouldn't rule the big guy out jus' yet, he's a stubborn one. But if he really loves Serah he will take on board what you said back there" She poured another set of shots "Cheers!"

Both drank their shots, followed by another and another... the whiskey bottle turned into two bottles, both women now sat on the living room sofa, giddy and drunk they decide to ask each other personal questions, Fangs idea, she goes first.

"So Light , ya got any guys after ya at work?"

No.. I.. no guys talk that much to me, I think they are afraid of me to be honest.." Lightning shifts in her seat as she takes a sip of her whiskey. Then looks at Fang as she raises her eyebrow, smirking.

"Pretty girl like you gets no attention? Really? I cant believe that.. BUT I can believe they may not dare approach you.."

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me.. really.. I've never had time to even think about a relationship so its nothing I'm missing..."

"But Light, you deserve to be happy with someone who makes you happy, someone who will do anything for you and right by you.. someone who is like your best friend..." Fang drinks the last of her whiskey.

Lightning looks down, slightly saddened, "I guess.. I've never thought about it.." looks down at her hands on her lap, greeted by Fangs hand.

"You deserve your happy ending Light.." Fangs hand now cupping Lightnings cheek Lightning looks into Fangs deep Viridian eyes and gets drawn in, soon snapped out of it as her phone rings, making both women jump at the sudden noise

"Its Serah..." Light picks up the phone,

"Heeeyyy Sis! Can I sleepover at Vanilles' tonight? We don't have plans do we?" Serah screeched hyperly, Light cringed at the volume of her voice, cant help but crack a smile.

"No we don't but you don't have to ask permission, Just make sure you and Vanille better not get into any trouble.."

"You know me sis! Fangs cool staying at yours right?!" Light heard Vanille giggling in the back ground. "I know she's there Vanille guessed she would be.. ANYWAY! Thanks Sis I'll call ya tomorrow!"

The call ended before Light had chance to ask questions, Fang smiled reassuringly "Serah alright?"

Light awkwardly shifted in the seat and put her phone back down on the table. "Yeah shes fine, shes staying out with Vanille... so.. she said you could stay here."

Fang laughed lightly "Good job I cleaned the place before I left then, I'm usually not a tidy pup!"

"I can imagine" Lightning was quick with the remark.

Fang smirked and stood "So I guess this means we have to entertain ourselves huh?"

Lightning nodded "I guess so.. but what are you suggesting? I don't have many drinks left.."

Fang wondered towards the balcony window and stretched "Ahh, well I can always nip to the store down the road and get some more if ya like , I can pick us up some food too, dunno bout you but I got the munchies..."

Lightning laughed "Always one with the appetite..." She stood smiling, "Ill grab some money"

Fang held her hands up "Oh no ya don't Sunshine, its on me! What ya fancy? I can eat anything so don't decide around me" Fang grinned warmly, and Lightning felt her cheeks blush, She turned away.

"I could eat the special pizza they do at Carbuncles just around the corner... it has everything on it and tastes explode in your mouth..."

Fangs eyebrows raised at Lightnings reference and sent her imagination into a spin, she shook her head and kept her composure "Alrighty! I'll head out to now, sooner the better! I'll bring some more whiskey too. I wont be long."

Lightning turned now her cheeks cooled off and smiled at Fang. "Right, I'll find something decent on TV, be sure to watch your change.."

Fang waved off the statement as she opened the door and headed out.

"Don't you worry about any such thing! Be right back!

"SSSeeerrrrrraaaahhhhh!" Vanille yelled from the bar as Serah came out of the restrooms.

"We got free drinks!" Serah laughed and ran over to sit beside Vanille at the bar.

Two jugs of cocktail sit in front of her, Vanille shrieked "That guy over there bought us a jug each! How sweet!"

Serah looked over at the booth in direction of Vanilles gesture and saw the ...gentleman that bought their drinks.. "Gadot.."

"Huh? You know him? He does look sorta familiar... " Vanille went into deep thought.

"Oh! - I remember now! He's from Snows gang, it been a while and I am nooo good with faces!" Vanille grinned.

"We drink these as quick as we can and we go somewhere else, deal?" Serah started drinking from the jug through a straw, taking large gulps. Vanille nodded and followed Serahs lead.

Gadot watched Serah, not judging, but made her feel uneasy nonetheless.

They finished the cocktail fast, Serah felt slightly dizzy with how much alcohol had gotten into her system so quickly, she swayed slighty "Okay, lets find another bar!"

Vanille punched the air "Right! Onward!" she giggled and grabbed Serahs hand and they both walked merrily out into the street.

Walking along the beach front Serah was smiling "Its been a while since I had a good time like this, Thanks for being such a good friend Vanille"

Vanille jumped happily "Always here for you Serah! Now lets go in that bar! Looks quiet enough huh? "

The two young girls remained in that bar for a few hours before heading back towards Vanilles place, both drunk they pass out on the sofas in the main sitting room and sleep through the night.

Fang had picked up two more bottles of whisky and was just picking up the food. Smiling to herself thinking of the close call her and Lightning had just a short while ago... / She didnt hit me... must be a good sign.. could she feel the same way?


End file.
